Penderitaan Naruto Di Infinite Stratos Academy
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto menjadi murid laki-laki pertama di Infinite Stratos Academy. Sekolah asrama khusus perempuan. Atas paksaan sang Ibu yang juga memimpin Infinite Stratos Academy, membuat Naruto mau juga masuk sekolah di sana. Sehingga satu sekolah itu jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Naruto menjadi pangeran sekolah yang sangat diincar. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Dark Army.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **IS (Infinite Stratos) © Izuru Yumizuru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Houki**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/humor/scifi**

 **Setting: AU (school life)**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Dark Army**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENDERITAAN NARUTO DI INFINITY STRATOS ACADEMY**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konnichiwa, salam kenal semuanya!

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Umur 15 tahun. Aku adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah anak bungsu dalam keluarga Namikaze.

Aku mempunyai kakak perempuan yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Dia seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Bermata biru. Umur 17 tahun. Persis seperti Ibuku yaitu Namikaze Kushina. Dia duduk di kelas 3 atau kelas 12 SMA.

Aku sendiri memiliki fisik seperti Ayahku yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Tapi, di dua pipiku ada tiga garisnya. Kulitku juga agak kecoklatan. Tinggi badanku 166 cm. Lumayanlah, untuk seukuran anak laki-laki remaja seperti aku yang baru masuk SMA.

Keluargaku adalah keluarga sederhana. Ayahku adalah pegawai kantoran biasa. Sedangkan Ibuku adalah kepala sekolah yang memimpin sekolah setara dengan SMA yaitu Infinite Stratos Akademy atau lebih disingkat sebagai IS Academy.

IS Academy adalah sekolah internasional yang dikhususkan untuk perempuan. Selama bersekolah di IS Academy, para murid harus tinggal di asrama sekolah. Sekolah yang menfokuskan pelajaran berbasiskan teknologi karena ada dua jurusan yang dipelajari yaitu jurusan sistem informasi dan jurusan teknologi robot. Itulah dua jurusan terhandal di IS Academy.

Kakakku juga bersekolah di IS Academy. Dia sudah berada di tahun terakhir dalam pendidikannya. Dia masuk dalam kelas jurusan teknologi robot.

Tapi, setahun belakangan ini, kakakku sering kedapatan mengalami pingsan di sekolah jika merasa kecapekan atau marah-marah. Dia pun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kesehatannya. Ternyata dokter mendiagnosa kakakku mendapatkan penyakit serangan jantung. Otomatis aku dan keluargaku kaget mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka kakakku yang bawel itu mendapatkan penyakit pembunuh nomor satu di dunia, di usianya yang masih muda.

Ibuku pun sangat cemas dengan keadaan kakakku. Apalagi tahun ajaran baru dimulai lagi, kakakku masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi, dia tidak boleh capek, stres ataupun marah. Dia harus dalam keadaan yang stabil. Begitulah saran Dokter yang telah merawat kakakku.

Untuk itulah, Ibu menyuruh aku masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kakakku. Semula aku ingin masuk ke Konoha High School karena banyak teman dekatku masuk ke sana. Tapi, Ibu memaksaku masuk ke IS Academy, sekolah khusus untuk perempuan itu. Tentu saja aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan Ibuku dan menganggap Ibuku sudah gila menyuruhku masuk ke IS Academy. Aku sendiri adalah anak laki-laki. Masa aku dipaksa masuk ke sekolah, notabene semuanya adalah perempuan?

Dunia akan runtuh jika seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk perempuan. Meskipun sekolah itu adalah sekolah milik keluarga Ibuku yaitu klan Uzumaki. Sebagai laki-laki sejati, aku menentang rencana Ibuku yang ingin mendandaniku seperti anak perempuan yang manis. Wuaaah, sungguh ironis hidupku jika harus mengalami perubahan gender!

Dengan tegas, aku menolak rencana Ibuku yang mendandaniku seperti anak perempuan yang manis. Dengan modal yang nekad dan percaya diri yang tinggi sekali, aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Tanpa menyamar menjadi perempuan untuk memantau keadaan kakakku di sekolah. Aku akan tetap menjadi Namikaze Naruto. Seorang anak laki-laki yang bersemangat, tegas dan energik. Aku membanggakan diriku sebagai murid laki-laki pertama di IS Academy di tahun ajaran baru sekarang.

Ya, di sinilah aku berada sekarang di IS Academy. Aku berhasil menembus masuk ke sekolah itu dalam kelas jurusan teknologi robot. Jadi, aku masuk ke kelas 10-TR-1. TR adalah singkatan dari teknologi robot. Jurusan yang sangat kusukai. Aku akui itu.

Karena aku adalah murid laki-laki yang pertama di IS Academy, otomatis membuat satu sekolah itu gempar seperti ledakan bom atom. Semua gadis sangat syok dan tidak percaya kalau ada laki-laki setampan diriku masuk ke dalam sekolah khusus untuk perempuan itu. Membuat aku langsung terkenal saat baru masuk ke sekolah ini, karena satu sekolah itu mengetahui aku sebenarnya ketika diperkenalkan oleh Ibuku sendiri saat acara penyambutan bagi anak-anak baru. Bahwa aku adalah adiknya Namikaze Kyuubi dan anaknya dari kepala sekolah. Sehingga satu sekolah itu mulai jatuh hati padaku dan selalu mengejarku hampir setiap hari.

Banyak murid perempuan dan guru-guru perempuan di sekolah itu, tergila-gila padaku. Bahkan mengerubungiku dan memperebutkanku hampir setiap hari. Ada yang mengajakku makan bersama di kantin, meminta diajari membuat robot tahap dasar, mengajak kencan, mengajakku membuat kue, memintaku untuk membersihkan kelas, mengajakku yang tidak-tidak dan apa saja. Semua permintaan dan keinginan aneh setiap gadis yang kutemui itu, sungguh membuatku kelabakan saat menghadapinya. Bahkan aku hampir terjebak dalam kandang Singa betina. Dalam maksud tertentu, sifatnya yang manis saat mendekatiku. Lalu ia mengajakku ke kamar asramanya untuk belajar dan ...

Kamu pasti tahu apa maksudku. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Gadis itu benar-benar hampir menjebakku dalam kandang Singa betina. Jika aku tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat, maka tamatlah riwayatku. Dia memang benar-benar gila.

Mau tahu siapa gadis itu? Dia adalah gadis berambut krem diikat dua. Bermata kuning. Tubuhnya sempurna. Dia adalah kakak kelasku yang sama dengan Kyuubi-nee. Namanya Senju Tsunade.

Sungguh celaka sekali. Aku benar-benar berada di neraka sekarang. Hari-hariku suram karena setiap hari harus menghadapi berbagai gangguan makhluk halus tak kasat mata yang akan terus menjebakku dalam tipu muslihat wajah cantiknya. Aku telah mengalami peristiwa skandal dengan beberapa gadis di sekolahku. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya satu persatu karena kejadian itu sangat miris sekali.

Aku benar-benar stres sekolah di sini! STRES SEKALI!

Para perempuan di sekolah ini benar-benar maniak. Tidak ada beres-beresnya. Semuanya sudah miring.

Hanya ada tiga perempuan di sekolah itu, aku rasa masih waras.

Pertama, Ibuku. Kedua, Kyuubi-nee. Ketiga, Shinonon Houki.

Itulah ketiga perempuan yang menurutku, masih bersikap sewajarnya pada diriku.

Wajar sekali. Ibuku adalah kepala sekolah yang memimpin IS Academy. Setiap hari pun pasti aku bertemu dengan Ibu kandungku yang tersayang, galak dan lembut terhadapku. Dia adalah perempuan nomor satu di hatiku.

Lalu kakakku, Kyuubi. Dia juga dengan galak seperti Ibuku. Dia adalah perempuan yang manis, lembut tapi tsundere. Kalau tidak salah, kakakku mempunyai pacar yang bersekolah di Konoha High School. Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Kakak laki-laki sahabatku sendiri. Aku tidak menyukai Itachi-san karena adiknya sudah merebut Sakura dari tanganku.

Tapi, itu masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Aku sendiri sudah melupakannya.

Kemudian tentang Shinonon Houki itu, dia adalah teman sekelasku sekaligus teman sekamarku. Gadis yang cuek, tenang dan tsundere. Ya, tsundere seperti kakakku.

Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa sekamar dengan Houki. Padahal aku adalah laki-laki, sedangkan Houki adalah perempuan.

Pasalnya di sekolah tersebut, setiap satu kamar asrama diisi dua orang. Kebetulan karena tidak ada asrama yang dikhususkan untuk laki-laki karena sekolah itu memang khusus untuk perempuan, maka Ibuku selaku kepala sekolah memasukkan aku ke kamar yang kosong bersama Houki. Jadi, aku pun sekamar dengan seorang gadis. Wuaaaah, sungguh kebetulan yang sengaja dan inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu!

Apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Ya, begitulah sifat dan pikiran seorang laki-laki yang tidak labil seperti aku ini. Pertama kali seumur hidupku, aku sekamar dengan seorang gadis. Bisa dibayangkan betapa tidak menyenangkannya, tapi ada juga menyenangkannya.

Saat berjumpa pertama kali dengan Houki dalam satu kamar itu, respon Houki terhadapku sangat dingin. Itupun pas aku berkenalan dengannya. Kupikir, sifatnya mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Teman karibku. Dingin, cuek, datar, menyebalkan dan juga tsundere. Dia pasti akan memukul aku jika saja aku menyentuhnya ataupun menyinggungnya. Dia pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan hingga sampai aku babak belur.

Betapa malangnya.

Lalu hanya Houki yang tidak tertarik padaku dan tidak mengejarku seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis lainnya. Dia tidak peduli juga terhadapku. Dia selalu bersikap kasar padaku. Tapi, dia juga sering menolongku ketika aku terjebak dalam kandang Singa betina. Dia memang bidadari penolongku.

Di balik sikapnya yang kasar dan menyebalkan, ternyata ada sisi kelembutannya. Tipe tsundere seperti Kakakku. Dia juga mengingatkan aku pada Ibuku karena sifatnya yang sama tapi fisiknya berbeda. Hanya dia, satu-satunya gadis di sekolah itu yang tidak agresif terhadapku. Sungguh aku akui kalau dia memang beda dari gadis-gadis yang lain.

Tanpa kusadari, setelah bersamanya selama lima bulan ini, aku merasakan sesuatu hal. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatiku. Aku merasa kalau aku mulai menyukai dia. Ya, aku rasa begitu.

Houki adalah gadis pertama yang tidak mengejarku. Dia juga adalah gadis pertama yang sudah aku checklist dalam tipe gadis kesukaanku. Tipe gadis seperti Ibu yaitu galak, lembut, baik, kasar, cuek dan tsundere. Pokoknya membuat aku gemas sekali. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyatakan cinta padanya. Supaya mengakhiri penderitaanku selama lima bulan di sekolah ini. Padahal sudah kuceritakan pada Ibuku tentang penderitaanku yang sudah mencapai level seribu karena ulah agresif para gadis dan perawan tua di sekolah itu. Mau tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibuku?

 **"Sabar nak. Hadapilah semua rintangan ini dengan gagah berani. Inilah ujian untuk mencapai cita-citamu setinggi langit. Demi mengayuh samudera dan mencapai pinggiran pulau yang dituju. Di sanalah nanti kamu temukan cinta sejatimu yang sebenarnya. Karena ini juga salahmu, kan? Tidak menuruti nasehat Kaasan yang ingin mengubahmu menjadi gadis manis dengan nama Naruko. Kamu nekad juga menjadi dirimu sendiri sebagai murid laki-laki yang pertama di sekolah ini. Jadi, tanggung sendiri apapun yang telah kamu lakukan, Naruto. Kaasan tidak mau tahu lagi."**

Begitulah yang dibilang oleh Ibu, tempo dulu itu. Ibu jahat sekali karena tidak memberikan aku solusi yang tepat buatku untuk menghentikan bencana nasional ini. Bencana perebutan diriku sampai ke arah yang terlarang, sungguh ini membuatku stres dan lama-lama pasti aku akan gila jika menghadapi semua ini sendirian.

Karena sudah pasrah dengan keadaan, perhatianku jadi tidak terfokus untuk memantau keadaan Kakakku. Aku ingin menceritakan semua masalahku ini kepada Kyuubi-nee dan meminta pendapat Kyuubi-nee. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung dan kalut. Tidak ada yang mau membantuku. Aku takut juga membuat kakakku stres memikirkan masalahku ini. Secara jelas dia juga sayang padaku. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi menyelesaikan semua masalahku. Tapi, untuk masalah seperti ini, aku rasa tidak perlu memberitahukan Kyuubi-nee. Aku takut penyakit Kyuubi-nee kumat lagi setelah mengetahui aku dilanda musibah berat ini.

Beginilah tentang aku. Satu laki-laki yang dikepung oleh semua gadis dan perawan tua. Aku ingin kabur dari sekolah ini. Tapi, aku takut akan membuat Ibuku marah dan akan membuat Kyuubi-nee jantungan. Dua keputusan yang sangat sulit. Tapi, ini demi jalan hidupku.

Ya, sudahlah. Nanti aku pikirkan lagi. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana selanjutnya untuk menghentikan kejadian aneh yang terus menimpaku hampir setiap hari.

Oyasumi, aku mau tidur dulu ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menulis semua curahan hatinya dari kutub utara sampai kutub selatan. Dari A sampai Z. Si laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ini, mengakhiri menulis diary bersampulkan gambar musang berekor sembilan. Dia sangat lega setelah memuntahkan segala perasaannya melalui tulisan di diary miliknya. Sudah hilang semua beban yang dipikulnya selama seharian ini.

"Hoaaah, aku benar-benar lelah!" ucap Naruto menguap panjang dan meletakkan buku diary itu di atas meja belajarnya yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meregangkan badannya sebentar.

Lantas ia mematikan lampu belajar yang menerangi saat dia menulis tadi, yang terletak juga di atas tempat tidur. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan melompat ke atas kasur yang empuk.

BRUK!

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Memandangi langit-langit kamar yang sudah gelap gulita karena tidak ada cahaya yang menyinari. Ia terdiam dalam kegelapan yang membisu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Besok harinya aku pasti dikejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis dan perawan tua maniak itu. Aduh, kutukan apa yang membuat aku menderita begini sampai satu sekolah itu, menyukai aku sampai segitunya? Apa aku memang dikutuk Kaasan karena aku membantah permintaannya yang ingin mengubahku seperti perempuan agar kejadian ini tidak menimpaku? Aku benar-benar bingung. Ya, Kami-sama, beritahukan aku jalan keluar supaya masalah ini cepat kuselesaikan. Aku tidak tahan bersekolah di sini. Mungkin aku kabur saja ya dari sini!' batin Naruto yang merenungkan dirinya sekeras mungkin.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

SET!

Naruto pun bangkit dari baringnya. Dia mengambil tas ransel yang diletakkan di bawah tempat tidurnya. Lalu mengambil semua barang-barang miliknya seperti pakaian, buku dan lain-lain. Tidak lupa juga Naruto mengenakan topi hitam, baju kaos hitam, jaket hitam, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kets hitam. Semuanya serba hitam. Sehingga membuat penampilan Naruto seperti perampok saja.

Setelah persiapan selesai, Naruto menyandang tas ranselnya di dua bahunya dan memeriksa keadaan kamar asrama itu. Tepatnya ke arah Houki, gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata biru itu sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas tempat tidur. Tak jauh dari Naruto berada.

Naruto tersenyum memandang wajah Houki. Houki tidur miring ke kanan, tepat menghadap ke arah Naruto. Sehingga wajah tidur Houki terlihat jelas oleh mata Naruto, meskipun dalam kegelapan sekalipun.

"Houki, oyasumi. Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa membangunkanmu karena aku tidak mau kalau kamu mencegatku untuk pergi dari sini. Jadi, sayonara. Sampai jumpa lagi, Houki. Aku pergi dulu!" kata Naruto pelan.

Setelah itu, Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati jendela. Lalu dibukanya jendela itu.

GREEEK!

Pintu jendela kaca itu terbuka setelah digeser ke samping. Rencananya, Naruto akan kabur melalui jendela.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Hei, siapakah kau?" terdengar suara gadis yang berseru keras.

Naruto mengenali suara itu. Dia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara.

WHUUUSH!

Sapu ijuk melayang tepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto tidak dapat menghindarinya.

DUAAAK!

Wajah Naruto sukses terkena hantaman sapu ijuk tersebut, yang baru saja dilayangkan oleh gadis berambut hitam panjang tergerai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Houki.

BRUUK!

Naruto pun terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit di lantai. Dia pingsan sebentar. Sementara, Houki langsung memencet tombol lampu yang terpasang di dinding.

CTEK!

Lampu pun menyala dan menerangi ruangan kamar itu. Lantas Houki melihat ke arah orang yang barusan dipukulnya dengan sapu ijuk.

DOEEENG!

Alangkah kagetnya Houki setelah tahu siapa yang kini tergeletak di depannya. Ia syok dan membeku.

Sedetik kemudian, ia berteriak histeris sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Houki berlutut dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto berharap Naruto sadar dari pingsannya.

Benar, tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun sadar setelah digoyang-goyangkan oleh Houki.

"Hm ..., di mana aku?" tanya Naruto membuka matanya pelan-pelan seraya memegang wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Houki sungguh senang karena Naruto tidak apa-apa.

"Naruto, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar," kata Houki tersenyum kecil."Aku kira kamu adalah perampok. Pas pula aku terbangun karena pintu jendela terbuka, aku kira perampok. Makanya aku ambil sapu ijuk dan langsung saja memukulmu. Pakaianmu serba hitam begini. Lampu mati pula, jadinya aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah kamu."

Naruto menancapkan pandangannya pada Houki. Diperhatikannya Houki dengan seksama. Wajah Houki tampak kusut.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Houki."

"Benar, tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih Naruto."

Secara refleks, Houki menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto pun kaget akan tindakan Houki. Wajah Naruto merona merah.

'Houki,' bisik Naruto dalam hatinya. Ia ternganga sedikit.

Houki tetap tersenyum. Jantung Naruto pun berolahraga untuk memompa darah lebih cepat dibuatnya.

Sikap Houki terhadapnya akhir-akhir ini, sangat lembut dan perhatian. Entah apa yang terjadi. Naruto bingung setengah mati.

"Naruto ..."

"Ya, apa?"

"Kamu mau kemana? Kok bawa tas ransel segala?"

"Oh, ini. Rencananya aku mau kabur dari sini."

"Eh, kabur?"

"Iya, aku tidak tahan sekolah di sini. Habisnya para gadis dan guru perempuan di sini selalu mengejar aku habis-habisan. Mereka sangat aneh dan agresif. Aku hampir saja kehilangan nyawaku jika kamu tidak menyelamatkan aku waktu itu. Kamu sudah tahu semuanya, kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Makanya aku mau kabur dari sini. Pulang ke rumah dan meminta Ayahku memindahkan aku sekolah di tempat lain. Kalau Ibuku, tidak usah ditanya lagi. Dia sangat menentang aku untuk pindah dari sekolah ini. Aku harus tetap memantau keadaan kakakku yang sedang sakit jantung. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi!" Naruto segera bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan melepaskan tangan Houki yang menggenggam tangannya."Aku harus pergi dari sini, Houki."

Naruto berdiri dan hendak mulai keluar lewat jendela. Tapi, langkah Naruto dicegat oleh Houki.

"Naruto, tunggu! Jangan pergi!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Houki. Dia bingung.

"Kenapa kamu melarangku pergi?"

"Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, akan memperburuk keadaan."

"Lantas? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kamu harus mempunyai pacar. Itu solusinya."

"Hah? Mempunyai pacar?"

"Iya."

Houki mengangguk. Naruto ternganga lebar. Dia semakin bingung saja.

"Tapi, aku harus berpacaran dengan siapa?"

"Denganku."

"Denganmu? Yang benar saja kamu, Houki. Hahaha!"

Naruto malah tertawa ngakak. Dia menganggap Houki bercanda saja soal seperti itu. Tapi, raut muka Houki mengeras. Dia serius ingin berpacaran dengan Naruto.

"Aku serius lho. Nggak percaya juga."

"Hahaha, habisnya kamu itu gadis yang datar, galak dan seperti monster ..."

BUAAAK!

Perut Naruto sukses ditonjok dengan kepalan manis Houki. Wajah Houki memerah padam saking kesalnya.

"DASAR, AKU SERIUS, TAHU! JANGAN MENERTAWAI AKU DAN MELEDEK AKU SEPERTI ITU!" sembur Houki marah.

"Maaf, Houki," Naruto menjadi pucat pasi sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit."Duh, sakitnya ..."

"Huuuh, ya sudahlah," Houki menghelakan napasnya sejenak."Kamu mau atau nggak jadi pacarku sekarang?"

Naruto memandang Houki dengan heran.

"Ceritanya kamu mau menembak aku ya?"

Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Houki. Dia memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto. Ia kelihatan gugup.

"Eh, uhm... I-iya. A-Aku menembakmu sekarang. Jadi, kamu mau nggak berpacaran denganku?"

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto. Ia senang mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau karena aku juga suka padamu, Houki-chan."

GREP!

Secara langsung, Naruto merangkul Houki dari belakang. Houki jadi kaget.

"Na-Naruto ...," wajah Houki memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Jadi, kita memang berpacaran, kan? Bukan pura-pura, Houki-chan?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya memanggil Houki dengan suffix "chan".

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Naruto. Kita benar-benar berpacaran. Aku tidak bohong."

"Syukurlah, kalau tidak bohong. Aku senang sekali kalau kamu menjadi pacarku sekarang."

"Aku juga senang, Naruto-kun."

Pada akhirnya juga, Houki memanggil Naruto dengan suffix "kun". Sungguh membuat perasaan Naruto berlipat ganda sekarang.

"Aku cinta padamu, Houki-chan."

"Hm, aku tahu."

Naruto semakin tersenyum dan mempereratkan pelukannya. Ia menutup matanya karena sangat bahagia sudah mendapatkan cintanya Houki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, terlihat Naruto dan Houki saling bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya saat berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah.

Semua mata tertuju pada Adam dan Hawa itu. Mulut mereka ternganga habis karena syok melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka membeku ditimpa badai salju sekarang. Begitulah adegan dramatis kiasannya.

"Oh, tidak. My god."

"Naruto-kun dan si Akatsubaki bergandengan tangan. Itu berarti ..."

"Mereka berpacaran dong!"

"Oh, Kami-sama tidak berpihak padaku. Naruto-kun telah diambil oleh Akatsubaki yang terkenal itu. Huhuhu ... Aku tidak rela!"

"Naruto-kun telah mematahkan hatiku padahal aku berharap dialah yang akan menjadi suamiku."

"NARUTO-KUN! I HATE YOU!"

"OH, AKU PINGSAN SAJA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"HUHUHU ... HIKS ... HIKS ... NARUTO-KUN SUDAH PUNYA PACAR! HUWAAAAAA!"

Semua gadis dan guru perempuan yang kebetulan lewat di koridor itu, bersahut-sahutan dan menunjukkan tingkah serta ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang pingsan begitu saja, ada yang menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding, ada yang menangis histeris seperti anak kecil begitu, ada yang mengamuk tidak jelas seperti gorilla dan akhirnya meninju dinding sampai dinding itu roboh.

Semuanya cemburu habis. Keadaan semakin kacau. Tapi, Naruto dan Houki tidak mempedulikan keadaan kacau itu. Mereka terus berjalan sambil mengobrol akrab dan melewati suasana kacau itu. Mereka terus melangkah maju dalam perjalanan menuju kelas mereka.

Begitulah akhirnya. Para penghuni sekolah itu, tidak ada yang berani mengejar Naruto lagi karena Naruto memilih Houki sebagai pacarnya. Shinonon Houki yang dikenal sebagai Akatsubaki karena Houki adalah gadis yang jago dalam kendo dan taekwondo serta nyawa sekolah. Dalam arti tertentu, jika berurusan dengannya ataupun membuat dirinya tersinggung sekali saja, maka bersiap-siaplah menggali kuburan sendiri. Karena Houki akan menerkam orang itu seperti Harimau. Orang itu tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya sebelum meminta maaf padanya. Sehingga membuat semua penghuni sekolah sangat takut padanya dan memberikannya julukan Akatsubaki.

Jadi, berhubung Naruto sudah menjadi pacarnya Houki. Maka Houki tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Naruto dari tangannya. Di samping ia tsundere, ternyata ia juga yandere. Benar-benar sifat Houki tidak bisa ditebak.

Tapi, dengan begitu, penderitaan Naruto selama bersekolah di IS Academy sudah berakhir. Digantikan rasa aman bersama sang kekasih yaitu Houki. Gadis impian yang ditemukan Naruto di IS Academy.

Lalu tak jauh dari kekacauan yang melanda koridor lantai dua itu, ada dua orang yang sedang mengamati keadaan. Mereka adalah Kushina dan Kyuubi. Mereka tersenyum karena melihat Naruto dan Houki yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung koridor sana.

"Jadi, Naruto berpacaran dengan Houki sekarang, Kaasan?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat ke arah Kushina.

"Iya, Kyuu-chan. Adikmu sudah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya di sini. Kaasan senang kalau dia berpacaran dengan Houki. Berarti rencana Kaasan untuk membuat Naruto melupakan cintanya yang tidak terbalaskan karena Sakura memilih Sasuke menjadi pacarnya, rencana ini berhasil juga seratus persen," jawab sang Ibu tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengangguk cepat.

"Benar, rencana Kaasan berhasil. Rencanaku juga berhasil juga."

"Hahaha, membohongi adikmu kalau kamu terkena serangan jantung. Itu taktik yang cukup licik, Kyuu-chan. Kamu memang pandai berakting pura-pura mendapatkan penyakit jantung."

"Hahaha, tapi itu tidak apa-apa, Kaasan. Yang penting, Naruto juga mempunyai pacar sekarang. Dengan begitu, hubunganku dengan Itachi-kun berjalan lancar. Pasti Naruto akan merestui hubunganku dengan Itachi-kun."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Ibu dan anak perempuannya yang begitu bahagia karena semua rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Semuanya sukses tanpa kendala.

Penderitaan Naruto di IS Academy berakhir bahagia untuk sejenak saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic terbaru update!**

 **Cerita buat Dark Army. Gimana? Apa kamu suka dengan ceritanya?**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime IS itu sendiri. Cuma alurnya saja, saya ubah menjadi kehidupan sekolah biasa. Dengan menyelip bumbu humor sedikit di dalamnya, saya mencoba membuat Naruto tertekan secara lahir dan bathin akibat perbuatan semua para fansgirl-nya yang sangat fanatik. Tahu sendirilah, gimana reaksi para gadis di sekolah khusus buat perempuan ketika bertemu dengan laki-laki. Notabene mereka juga harus tinggal di asrama, apalagi guru-guru di sekolah itu semuanya perempuan. Jadi, bertemu dengan cowok, reaksi mereka sangat antusias karena tidak pernah bertemu cowok selama seabad. Lebay banget, apalagi didukung wajah Naruto yang tampan, kulitnya yang coklat eksotik, tiga garis di dua pipinya yang memberikan kesan imut. Hm, pokoknya membuat semua gadis di cerita ini, gregetan melihat Naruto.**

 **Cerita aneh ini didapatkan setelah mencari informasi tentang cerita anime IS itu sendiri. Jadi, karena ada ide, makanya saya buat ceritanya seperti ini.**

 **Tapi, tokoh Shinonon Houki di fic ini ooc nggak? Gimana nurut kamu?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Salam ...**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Kamis, 26 November 2015. Pada pukul 15.31 P.M**

 **HARAP BERI REVIEW KAMU DI BAWAH INI YA! ^^**


End file.
